Fora da Lei
by Plim Plom
Summary: Inglaterra, 1865. Uchiha Sasuke, o jovem conde de Greenville, aceita raptar a filha de um duque em troca da informação que passara os últimos vinte anos procurando. Mas será que ele conseguiria sequestrar a garota certa?
1. Prólogo

_**Prólogo**_

_Inglaterra__, 1865_

A única fonte de iluminação na sala de estar naquela noite era uma pequena lamparina dourada apoiada no centro da mesa de mogno. Nem mesmo a lareira estava acesa, apesar do vento gelado, típico de fim de outono, que agitava as folhas das árvores do lado de fora da casa. Todas as janelas altas de madeira estavam fechadas e com o trinco voltado para baixo, de modo que nem mesmo a luz da lua, muito alta e redonda no céu, podia entrar no aposento.

Sentado à ponta da mesa estava o jovem conde de Greenville. Não que Uchiha Sasuke realmente se denominasse um lorde, considerando que havia herdado o título da pior maneira possível, embora todos o admirassem pela longa linhagem de nobreza em sua família. Na verdade, Sasuke não se dizia conde desde os seis anos de idade, quando, por direito, o título passou a ser realmente seu. Apesar de ser bastante jovem e ter rosto bonito e traços finos, era sisudo de uma maneira que rapazes de menos de trinta anos geralmente não o são. Sentado ali, observando as sombras bruxuleantes e pouco definidas que a lamparina projetava nas paredes, parecia nada mais do que entediado, embora o assunto no momento fosse considerado de grande importância.

Bem, pelo menos para o homem que o havia procurado.

– O que faz Orochimaru pensar que farei o que ele me pede? – perguntou Sasuke, por fim, após um bom tempo em silêncio.

O homem que ele havia recebido naquela noite não havia se sentado à mesa com Sasuke; em vez disso andava de um lado para outro ao redor de sua cadeira, sem parar um minuto sequer, ansioso. Apesar de não demonstrar, aquilo estava começando a deixar Sasuke irritado.

– Ora, meu lorde, sabe muito bem o que ele lhe dará em troca. O calhorda que o senhor procura? – ele ergueu as sobrancelhas enfaticamente, tentando parecer respeitoso e persuasivo. – Orochimaru sabe onde está. Foi rastreado desde que o senhor nos procurou.

Sasuke voltou-se em sua cadeira para encará-lo, sem demonstrar realmente nenhuma surpresa, embora o assunto lhe houvesse despertado o interesse. Todo homem tem o seu preço, era o que seu falecido pai costumava dizer, e Orochimaru tinha o talento de descobrir qual era o de cada um. Ainda assim, como Sasuke apenas o olhava, sem se alvoroçar como ele queria, o homem ficou um tanto frustrado e nervoso.

– Quero saber por que Orochimaru quer que seja eu a fazer esse serviço. Por que não o faz você mesmo, Kabuto?

Finalmente o homem se cansou de perambular de um lado para o outro e puxou uma cadeira ao lado de Sasuke, afundando-se nela e inclinando-se para frente com ansiedade.

– Você vive fora da Inglaterra. Quem haverá de desconfiar do conde de Greenville no período em que você estiver sumido com a moça? – disse Kabuto, deixando a formalidade de lado. – Além do mais, soubemos que você pretende partir para a América depois de encontrar o que está procurando. Se for reconhecido, não poderá ser preso depois que partir. É habilidoso, vai fazer as coisas direito. Depois, só precisará despachá-la.

– Despachá-la? – ecoou Sasuke, sem inflexão na voz.

– É, bem, precisará ficar um tempo com ela. Navegando, talvez. Creio que não a procurarão no mar, muito menos em um navio seu. Ou leve-a para a França. Depois que as negociações terminarem, você a manda de volta para nós. Imagine o quanto pagarão pela filha de um duque!

Sasuke refletiu por uns instantes. Depois ergueu uma sobrancelha para Kabuto, e ele soube, satisfeito, qual seria a resposta do conde.

– Está bem, eu aceitarei o acordo – assentiu Sasuke, por fim. – Contudo, só cuidarei deste assunto até Orochimaru encontrar alguém para negociar com a família e assumir a tarefa de cuidar da moça, depois eu estou fora. Não quero nem saber desses aborrecimentos. E há mais uma condição: a dama terá que ser entregue em segurança à família depois que as negociações forem encerradas.

Kabuto franziu o cenho, surpreso.

– O que é que há? – perguntou ele com rispidez. – Está cheio de escrúpulos agora?

Sasuke lançou-lhe um olhar de desprezo que o intimidou.

– Não sei se ainda não percebeu, mas não sou da sua laia. Não faço esses serviços baixos a que você está acostumado. Só estou fazendo essa concessão porque há algo de que preciso em jogo.

Na verdade Sasuke não admitiria aquilo em voz alta, nem mesmo para si mesmo, mas era um cavalheiro, e jamais seria conivente com um ato de violência contra uma mulher. Não era um bandido, não era um pirata. Estava apenas comprando uma informação que procurava havia muito, que precisava para que pudesse por em prática seus planos pessoais e depois sair para sempre da Europa. Ele tinha as habilidades, mas nunca as usava para objetivos de vilania como aqueles.

– E preciso saber onde _ele_ está antes que a moça seja devolvida. Ela não irá simplesmente voltar para casa e manter a boca fechada a respeito de seu raptor.

Kabuto forçou um sorriso.

- Não se preocupe com isso, Orochimaru resolverá tudo. E então, temos um acordo?

Sasuke notou que Kabuto havia estendido a mão para que ele a apertasse, mas o conde apenas a olhou de relance. Depois levantou os olhos e o encarou com a inexpressividade que lhe era de costume.

- Parece que sim.

* * *

**N/A: Eu queria experimentar algo diferente do que fiz até hoje, e então, pam, saiu esse projeto novo. Século XIX, damas enluvadas, ninjas saltitantes e confusões para todo lado. Quem me conhece sabe que adoro uma primeira pessoa, mas essa fic está em terceira, espero que não tenha ficado ruim demais. **

**Agradeço àqueles que acompanham minhas outras fics, e peço paciência pela demora com as atualizações. Afinal de contas, estou tentando dar o melhor de mim, e este ano eu começo o terceiro ano do ensino médio, que é dureza.**

**Espero que gostem, **

**Plim Plom.**


	2. I

_**Capítulo**__** I**_

– Uma carta do duque de Bloomsford? – ecoou o Sr. Hyuuga, incrédulo. – Para Hinata?

O lacaio assentiu respeitosamente, e o Sr. Hyuuga e a esposa trocaram olhares. Sentada à mesa do café da manhã, Hinata não pôde conter um rubor ao levantar o braço para pegar a correspondência que lhe era estendida. Tinha certeza de que dificilmente a carta teria algo de comprometedor em seu conteúdo, mas os olhares de acusação de seus familiares em si a faziam se sentir encabulada e ansiosa.

– O que ele poderia querer com nossa Hinata? – perguntou a Sra. Hyuuga com curiosidade e uma pontada de indignação a ninguém em particular. – O duque é um homem casado. Não deveria mandar cartas a uma moça de família.

A mais nova das filhas dos Hyuuga, Hanabi, não tinha completado 15 anos ainda, mas era uma menina esperta e, já fatigada pelas tolices da mãe, não pôde deixar de revirar os olhos por trás de seu pãozinho com manteiga diante de seu comentário.

– Não diga asneiras, mamãe – disse ela com disfarçada ternura. – O mais provável é que a carta nem mesmo seja do duque.

E era verdade. Apesar de o envelope lavar o selo característico das correspondências do duque de Bloomsford em seu papel pardo e caro, a carta era, na verdade, de sua filha, Lady Yamanaka Ino, como Hinata pôde confirmar para a satisfação da curiosidade de toda a família.

– Ela está me convidando para viajar com ela para Londres neste fim de semana – disse ela, contendo a empolgação que sentia. – Diz que será obrigada a cortar relações comigo se eu a condenar a uma viagem maçante e sem a companhia de amigos.

– Que bom para a senhorita, Hinata – comentou Neji, o primo que vivia com seus pais desde que era criança. – Acredito que uma viagem a Londres a fará muito bem. Contudo, eu a aconselho a treinar suas habilidades de defesa no dojo com mais afinco antes de partir, apenas por precaução. E a levar algumas kunais com a senhorita, é claro.

O Sr. Hyuuga olhou para sua filha mais velha, pensativo. Apreciava que ela travasse relações com uma moça nobre como Lady Ino, mas não deixava de se perguntar se a filha do duque não a estava convidando apenas para ter por perto uma dama de companhia versada nas artes ninja. Não acreditava que Hinata tivesse lá muito valor como guerreira, mas com certeza era mais habilidosa do que Lady Ino, que não devia ser capaz de acertar as muralhas da China com uma shuriken nem que sua vida dependesse disto.

– Não suporto essa mania de sair lutando por aí como uma selvagem – resmungou a Sra. Hyuuga, voltando sua atenção para seu copo de suco de laranja. – Em minha época os treinamentos ninja ficavam a cargo dos homens e, no máximo, das moças de baixo nível. Hoje em dia há mulheres até da nobreza com katanas em suas mãos! E, digam-me, onde é que fica o decoro nisso tudo?

– Ora, Titia, creio que seja de muita utilidade que uma donzela saiba se defender – objetou Neji. – Pense em quantas moças não perderiam sua virtude se pudessem se livrar de seus malfeitores. Mas, e neste ponto eu concordo, não há que estender as habilidades das damas além da defesa. Ensinar mulheres a atacar é algo incrivelmente desnecessário e de mau gosto.

Hinata, ignorando a discussão machista e antiquada entre seu primo e sua mãe, reuniu coragem para, timidamente, perguntar ao Sr. Hyuuga:

– Papai, o senhor permite que eu vá?

– Não sei se é seguro – respondeu ele, sem tirar os olhos do jornal que o lacaio havia lhe trazido junto à correspondência para Hinata.

– Aqui diz que seremos escoltadas por dois ninjas – Ela murmurou, calando-se em seguida por não querer parecer insistente e irritar seu pai.

– Dois ninjas? – repetiu Hanabi, fingindo admiração. – Dessa maneira um sujeito terá que fazer muito esforço para alcançar vocês duas.

O Sr. Hyuuga ficou em silêncio por alguns instantes, folheando displicentemente seu jornal. Finalmente, diante da ansiedade das filhas e da esposa, disse, imperceptivelmente hesitante:

– Está bem, se haverá outros ninjas. Não creio que Hinata seja boa o bastante para defender Lady Ino e a si mesma sozinha.

– Exatamente! – A Sra. Hyuuga exultou, contente por ter sua filha andando por aí com a filha de um duque, e começou a tagarelar: – Está certo, é claro, afinal de contas duas moças não podem viajar sem escolta, por mais que treinem essas abomináveis técnicas ninja. Oh, filhinha, hoje mesmo iremos à Meryton comprar um novo vestido para você!

Hinata, que não precisava de mais vestidos e já havia terminado seu desjejum, pediu licença para subir e escrever uma resposta para Lady Yamanaka Ino.

– Sim, faça isso – respondeu Neji, e Hinata notou que, ultimamente, ele vinha se comportando de maneira meio estranha com ela, sempre lhe dizendo o que fazer e exigindo dela explicações quando ela saía com alguma amiga de carruagem. Mas não ousou comentar nada a respeito. – E depois, por favor, vá ao dojo. Acho que não será necessário, mas é bom treinar, por precaução.

– Está bem – assentiu ela, e deixou o aposento.

Ao ver Hinata pelas costas, a Sra. Hyuuga comentou em voz baixa:

– Só lamento que essa viagem vá atrasar a ocasião de pedi-la em casamento, Neji.

Hanabi, com o espanto, deixou seu talher cair sobre o prato com estrondo. O Sr. Hyuuga, porém, apenas deu de ombros despreocupadamente.

– Apenas por duas ou três semanas. Não é como se alguém fosse pegá-la primeiro neste meio tempo. Quando ela voltar, Neji ainda estará esperando por ela. Não é mesmo, rapaz?

Neji assentiu enquanto mastigava distraidamente uma uva, fingindo não notar os olhares confusos que Hanabi lançava a ele e aos pais. Não sabia se estava apaixonado pela prima, mas certamente sentia afeto por ela, e por enquanto isso era o suficiente. Se o Sr. Hyuuga fazia questão de que o sobrinho, herdeiro da mansão e de toda Shepherd's Hill quando ele morresse, se casasse com Hinata, então ele o faria. Não ousaria contrariar o homem que, após a morte de seu pai em guerra, se dispusera a cuidar dele como se fosse seu próprio filho.

Hinata, porém, passando a pena cuidadosamente pelo papel de carta, sentada à escrivaninha de seu quarto, ignorava por completo os planos de seus pais para seu futuro. Teria se desesperado se soubesse porque, embora fosse uma moça tranqüila e obediente, era completamente avessa a uniões matrimoniais que ocorressem por algum motivo que não fosse amor.

Bem, pelo menos o tipo de amor que se deve sentir por um marido, que, pelos romances que já havia lido entre um sermão e outro, ela pensava conhecer muito bem.

Mas não, ela sequer imaginava que queriam casá-la, ou não se sentiria tal tranqüila e livre de preocupações naquela manhã de novembro.

_Cara Lady Ino_, ela escreveu cuidadosamente, _agradeço muito pelo seu convite. Nada poderia me deixar mais contente do que acompanhá-la a Londres neste final de semana, e já recebi o consentimento de meus pais para fazê-lo. Será divertido passar um tempo com a senhorita! Como tem passado? Não tive notícias suas por um tempo..._

_Bem, espero vê-la sábado, de qualquer maneira. Até lá, mando lembranças à senhorita e à sua família._

_Sua, etc. _

_H. Hinata._

Depois, Hinata fechou o envelope e o selou com cera quente, rabiscando o endereço de Lady Ino em seu verso. Enquanto descia as escadas, imaginava o quanto seria agradável percorrer todo o caminho até Londres de carruagem, apreciando a paisagem e conversando com Lady Ino. Apesar de o percurso geralmente irritar as moças e deixá-las enjoadas, era a parte que Hinata mais gostava – muito mais do que perambular pela cidade e fazer compras, embora adorasse ver as luzes dos lampiões ao longe depois que anoitecia.

– O senhor poderia levar esta carta ao mensageiro, por favor? – pediu ao lacaio ao encontrá-lo parado ao pé da escada.

Ele assentiu e saiu pela porta dos fundos imediatamente.

Hinata virou-se novamente para as escadas, pretendendo subi-las para arrumar algumas de suas coisas mais importantes com antecedência, mas quase foi atropelada por Hanabi, que, distraída, corria em sua direção sem olhar muito bem por onde estava indo.

- Oh, minha nossa – exclamou Hinata, segurando a irmã pelos ombros com delicadeza para fazê-la parar. – O que aconteceu, Hanabi? Por que está correndo tanto?

Hanabi a encarou bobamente e, ao ver de quem se tratava, abriu a boca para lhe contar o que havia acabado de descobrir à mesa do café da manhã. Precisava contar à irmã o que havia descoberto, afinal ela tinha o direito de saber para que pudesse se preparar para tal coisa.

Só que não poderia contar. Hanabi era uma feminista, se recusava a usar espartilhos, não gostava de prender o cabelo e todos os seus sapatos tinham um limite de, no máximo, três centímetros de salto. Ela odiava a idéia de aceitar de cabeça baixa o casamento com um homem apenas para agradá-lo e à sua família, e achava que Hinata também não acharia a ideia nenhum piquenique. Mas, enquanto olhava o rosto da irmã, tão sereno, exceto pela preocupação que estava sentido por ela naquele momento, percebeu que não seria capaz de ser a pessoa que lhe daria a notícia de que estava para se casar com um homem que ela não amava.

Sim, porque obviamente não haveria escolha para Hinata a não ser aceitar o pedido de Neji. Seus pais claramente ficariam contra ela se por acaso ela ousasse declinar, e todo mundo sabia disto.

Por isso, em vez de contar o que sabia, só o que Hanabi disse foi:

– Pensei ter visto uma aranha.

O que acabou sendo uma péssima desculpa, porque Hinata a olhou com uma expressão confusa e perguntou:

– E desde quando você tem medo de aranhas?

– Bem, não tenho medo daquelas que são inofensivas – Hanabi deu de ombros, tentando parece blasé, e não uma mentirosa. – Por um momento, pensei ter visto uma aranha peçonhenta. Mas parece que me enganei.

Antes que Hinata pudesse dizer qualquer outra coisa, Hanabi passou o braço pela cintura da irmã e a puxou para a escada, subindo os degraus abraçada com ela.

– Se não se importa, gostaria de ajudá-la a arrumar sua bagagem – disse, o tom de voz petulante. – Porque tenho medo de que tenha puxado nossa mãe em matéria de colocar quantos vestidos forem _desnecessários_ em um baú apenas porque são bonitos. Mas será que você seria capaz de tanta tolice?

Os olhos claros de Hinata, quase translúcidos, brilharam docemente com as palavras da irmã.

- Hanabi, está tentando dizer, a seu próprio modo, que vai sentir saudades de mim enquanto eu estiver fora?

Hanabi revirou os olhos.

– E creio que deveria carregar uma katana com você, porque os malfeitores estão por toda parte – continuou ela, ignorando a irmã. – e você é sonsa, o que faz com que aos olhos deles você seja uma presa fácil.

– Uma katana não é uma arma apropriada para uma moça – respondeu Hinata, abrindo a porta do quarto e fechando-a novamente depois que ela e Hanabi passaram. – Creio que uma ou duas kunais escondidas na bota serão mais do que o suficiente. Seremos escoltadas, afinal de contas.

– E você confia nos ninjas de aluguel? – rebateu Hanabi. – São todos uns inúteis. Se fossem realmente bons, estariam no exército.

– Mas você disse aquela hora...

– Aquele comentário foi, é claro, apenas para que papai não a impedisse de ir.

Hinata não respondeu, e as duas se puseram a escolher os itens necessários para a viagem. Embora pudessem fazer aquilo apenas no dia seguinte, a verdade é que era bem mais divertido se preparar para a festa do que freqüentá-la de fato.

**xXx**

A Sra. Hyuuga afundou-se pesadamente na cadeira em frente à escrivaninha do marido, suspirando desgostosamente.

– Oh, Sr. Hyuuga, acha que Hanabi contará à Hinata que Neji a pedirá em casamento? – perguntou ela.

O Sr. Hyuuga, revirando alguns documentos importantes que recebera na noite anterior, não se importou em erguer os olhos para a esposa ao responder:

– Não creio que ela tenha coragem, mas por que isto importaria?

– Bem – respondeu ela, chocada com a indiferença dele. – Importa bastante! Isso estragaria o impacto de um pedido bem feito. Se eu soubesse de antemão, por exemplo, na época em que me pediu em casamento, Sr. Hyuuga, nem de longe me sentiria tão emocionada no momento certo, embora deva confessar que eu já desconfiava de suas intenções.

– Se considera a surpresa tão importante – retrucou com leve impaciência o Sr. Hyuuga. – Então não deveria ter mencionado o pedido na frente de Hanabi.

A Sra. Hyuuga balançou a cabeça em sinal de auto-reprovação.

– Sim, eu sei. Foi um enorme descuido de minha parte. Mas, o senhor sabe, tenho muito medo de que Neji não queira de fato se casar com ela. E, Sr. Hyuuga, diga-me, com duas filhas e nenhum filho, por favor, em que mais a gente consegue pensar a não ser em arrumá-las bons casamentos?

O Sr. Hyuuga, porém, não pareceu compartilhar a aflição com a esposa.

– Não se preocupe com isso, mulher – disse ele. – Eu já conversei com Neji sobre isso, e o convenci das vantagens de se casar com Hinata. Embora seja uma menina fraca e sem atrativos, pelo menos é sensata, e eu o convenci de que poderá lhe trazer bem menos desgosto viver com alguém que ele já conhece tão bem do que com uma desconhecida qualquer apenas porque é mais bonita. Por que acha que de repente ele resolveu pedi-la em casamento? Certamente essa ideia não lhe ocorreu do nada.

– Oh, Sr. Hyuuga! – exclamou ela, inclinando-se sobre a mesa para beijar o marido. – O senhor é um homem tão esperto! É por isso, sabe, que eu o amo.

O Sr. Hyuuga encarou a esposa por um momento, admirando-a. Ainda era uma mulher linda e, apesar de muitas vezes cansá-lo enormemente com seus excessos, enquanto observava seu rosto corado pela alegria percebeu que ainda sentia muito afeto por ela. Só não o demonstrava com freqüência porque seu pai o havia ensinado a ser um homem sempre distante e racional, e era uma coisa muito difícil, livrar-se das concepções de uma vida inteira.

Por isso ele recebeu o beijo satisfeito, mas não respondeu que a amava também.

– Só espero que Hinata tenha a sensatez de aceitar o pedido sem mais delongas – comentou ele, voltando suas atenções para os documentos à sua frente.

A Sra. Hyuuga assentiu e preparou-se para deixar o escritório.

- Eu também – comentou ela antes de sair. – Porque Deus sabe o quanto essa menina pode ser passivo-agressiva por trás daquela fachada de moça doce e obediente. Deus sabe o quanto.

E, mandando um beijinho no ar para o marido, fechou a porta ao passar.

* * *

**N/A:** **Bom, gente, demorei mas postei.**

**Olha, eu gostaria de pedir desculpas, mas esse ano está sendo muito corrido pra mim. É o terceiro ano, o que significa escola de manhã, estudo à tarde, cursinho à noite. Não vou poder nem tirar minha carteira de motorista (sniff), muito menos ficar postando aqui. Essa fic já tem alguns capítulos prontos, de modo que vou poder postá-los quando encontrar tempo. Quando eles acabarem, vou ter que dar um tempo aqui. Se eu passar na federal, prometo que posto um capítulo a cada dois dias em todas as minhas fics! \o/**

**Um agradecimento especial a HWinchester, FranHyuuga, Luciana Fernandes e VitoriaClare pelas reviews encantadoras e estimulantes. Sem vocês eu não seria nada!**

**Muito obrigada pelo carinho e pela compreensão.**

**Mil beijos!**


End file.
